


Oh, Biology

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: That one situation where Cyrus actually does have a certain physical issue in front of TJ. It leads to a very embarrassing and awkward moment, but a comforting talk.





	Oh, Biology

The day was normal for the most part. Cyrus went on with his normal, not so adventurous, routine. First school, then maybe watch Jonah attempt to skateboard, The Spoon with the Good Hair Crew, then home and do whatever. To some, this repetitive routine can get dull and boring, but that's what Cyrus enjoyed. Change really wasn't his thing and would rather play safe than dangerous. 

What he didn't expect was something else changing. A part of him to be specific. 

He sits on the inside of a booth at The Spoon. Andi sits next to him as they eat a shared order of baby taters. Cyrus sips his double chocolate milkshake as a bell chimes throughout the restaurant. Cyrus stops drinking, straw still in his mouth, as he watched the boy walk in. 

It was the one and only TJ Kippen. Anyone could tell by his features. His chiseled jawline, that green jacket that snugs his muscles, and perfectly for jeans. The way his hair flowed due to the air was almost angelic. 

Cyrus fluttered his eyes ferociously as he checked himself. He straightened his shirt and wiped the chocolate from his lips.  

TJ walked over to the counter and lean against it. He talks with one of the employees. 

Andi moves out of the booth. "Come on. Let's go."

"Wha-Whwa-What? Why?" Cyrus asks back. "We haven't even finished our food."

"You know why." She nods to the jock at the counter. "We don't like him."

"You don't like him." Cyrus corrected. He takes another sip. "He's my friend."

"After what he did?"

"He didn't know. It wasn't his fault. He even did the right thing. He apologized. What's your issue?"

"My issue is he put your life in danger." Andi grabs her purse. "You forgave him almost instantly."

"Exactly. I forgave him. Why can't you?"

Andi remains silent. She looks around the place and then leaves. Cyrus groans, then eats another baby tater. He nearly chokes when TJ sits across from him. 

TJ looks sad, he won't full look at the other boy. "Mind if I sit here?"

"You already are." Cyrus replies. He shuffles his feet below the table. "No point in putting too much effort finding another table." 

TJ chuckles a little as a waiter brings him a turkey sandwich. He takes a bite, causing a oriole but of crumbs to fall on the plate. He accidentally grabs a baby tater and eats it. 

"Sorry." TJ told him. "Forget they were yours."

Cyrus could hardly speak. "Go ahead. They were Andi's"

This is where the change occurred. 

"Hey, this is just my lunch break. I gotta go back to work in a few minutes. You want to come and join for another session?"

"Of course!" Shouted an overexcited Cyrus. 

TJ finished his sandwich and wiped his hands. "Cool. Let's get going."

Cyrus only moved lightly and completely stopped in his place. His cheerful face suddenly changed to worry and fear. 

TJ notices and remains seated. "Cyrus, what's wrong?"

"Um." Cyrus mumbles. "I'm sort of, kinda, um."

A short moment passed and Cyrus hasn't said what was going on. He plays with his hands and tried not to look and TJ. 

TJ puts one of his hands on Cyrus's. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Cyrus is now even more panicked. The older boy is making contact. "I'm having a physical issue."

"What? If-" TJ's eyes widen and mouth drops a tiny bit as he realizes what Cyrus means. He removed his hand. "Oh."

Cyrus couldn't sit here any longer. The embarrassment hit him harder than that football he couldn't catch. Or when he fell from the skateboard. He quickly got out of the booth, covering his front with his bag, and left.

TJ remained in the booth for another minute. He rubs his neck and shakes his head. He contemplates what to do, but he figured he'll know later. He exited the restaurant and went back to work. 

Later that day, Cyrus paces around his room. He hits his head with his hands, while calling himself stupid. He starts sobbing and lays on his bed, face first. His tears soak his sheets. He throws the stuffed animals across the room.

His sobbing was so loud that he couldn't hear his door open. What got him to stop was the hard knock on his dresser. 

"Go ahead, dad." Cyrus sobs. 

"I'm not your dad."

Cyrus looks up to see TJ standing my the foot of the bed. He could not believe the TJ Kippen is in his bedroom. He also couldn't believe TJ hearing him sob like a baby. But just him even showing up is unbelievable. He would've thought that the jock wouldn't want to be anywhere near him, due to the total embarrassment.

“You’re here.” Cyrus managed to say. He sat on and sat on his bed. He pulls a pillow to his chest to cover the front of his body, just in case another incident happens. “Why?”

“I just got off work and had nothing else to do.” TJ says as he slowly walks around the room. He looks at everything Cyrus has and admires it. Even the shelve of dinosaur figures. “I could’ve gone straight home and dealt with my parents. But I chose the option that wouldn’t cause pain.”

“Could’ve gone to the gym or a basketball court. Or hung out with your much cooler and less embarrassing friends.”

“They’re not my friends anymore.” 

Cyrus finally was able to fully look at TJ. TJ’s head lowered at the mention of his old friends. “What happened?”

TJ sat on the bed, close to Cyrus. He looked at the smaller boy. “After I reported Reed, they ditched me. The said they didn’t want to hang out with a snitch and that I wasn’t the cool one. In fact, I’m glad I’m no longer friends with them. They constantly did stupid and dangerous things. Some even more illegal. They pushed me to do things I wasn’t comfortable with and it almost cost me more than just a friendship. You’re different, in a good way. You made me realize what true friendship is and I was able to be myself.”

Cyrus’s tears stopped. “Glad I could help. But I figured after what happened at The Spoon, you wouldn’t want to be friends anymore?”

“What?” TJ asks while laughing a little. “That’s a stupid reason.”

“It was really embarrassing.”

“It’s also natural. Part of human biology. Almost every guy has had that type of physical issue at some point in their lives. Especially at this time that we’re going through, you know, puberty and stuff. It can happen anytime and anywhere. And it can happen just because your body is changing. Heck, I’ve had them before. One time I was biking with Reed and Lester and it happened. Reed laughed, but I ignored him. Point is, it’s fine. Embarrassing, but part of life.”

Cyrus cheered up. “Thanks for that. So does this mean we’re still friends?”

“Absolutely.”

TJ playfully punched Cyrus’s shoulder. Which then lead to a pillow fight. Sooner or later the throwing of stuffed animals got involved. The boys ended up on the floor, surrounded by pillows and stuffed animals, watching the sun set.


End file.
